Emotions and Fame
by Sesshoumaru's Miko
Summary: I am no good at summaries, but this starts two years after Edward left....what is going on? Is that Bella? And she is famous? And who is going to be in the next movie with her?
1. The Beginning

I obviously don't own the masterpiece that is Stephenie Meyer's, but I AM borrowing her characters.

_**Prologue...**_

It had been two years since he left me. Two years of emptiness and wallowing in self-pity. It had also been two years since I put my feelings into songs, and music.

I was going to be someone people wanted in their lives. I was going to be WANTED! So why wasn't I happy? Well, I was still numb. Still empty. I was on tour for the second time

in a year. Anything to keep busy. I was going on being in a movie too. A spark of excitement, no matter how small, was lit in me and I was not about to let it go out. I had decided that I could be

numb but pretend not to be. Actually...Angela decided it for me...when she first heard my music, and heard my song. I will start from the beginning, until we get where I am now.

_**The Beginning...**_

"Bella! Bella someone is here for you!" Charlie yelled up from the first floor.

"Ok I am on my way! Tell Ang to meet me in the kitchen!!"

On the way downstairs I picked up my music. I was FULLY hoping Charlie didn't hear me do what I was about to do. Luck was with me, for in came Charlie to tell me he was going fishing yet again.

"Ok. Have fun you two and make sure to stay inside cause there is a boogeyman out." I rolled my eyes, sometimes Charlie could be kinda strange. "Hahaha I am only kidding you guys see you later."

I went to the kitchen and brought Angela upstairs with me to show her what I brought her here for.

"I wrote this a couple of days ago, and it is about love, so get ready to be scared ok? No but for real I know I am no good at this so just bear with me." She just looked at me me expectantly, waiting for me to start. I sat down at the piano I took from the Cullens' place ( I know I know stealing is wrong but I couldn't help it...I missed him and this helped a little) and started to play. After I played I just started a new song cause I didn't want to see the reaction on er ace and because I was 'in the moment' and I didn't want to leave that moment. Well, because I was 'in the moment' I started to sing, forgetting for a while that she was still there, and it was obvious who the song was about:

_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live **_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen 

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world **_

I stopped, realizing that I could no longer see. The reason for that was that there were tears in my eyes, thus blinding me. I then heard a quiet clapping and turned to find Angela sitting there with tears in her eyes as well.

"Bella...I never knew you could sing so well, and I never knew you were THIS sad...I think I know of something that might help cheer you up! Let's go!" She then proceeded to pull me away from my beloved piano, get my things, close and lock the door behing us, and stuff me into her car. What was going on? I had no idea but I think I was about to find out...

Sorry but I am stopping here...review if you liked or not, and I hope you did like it. I will update soon.


	2. The Explosion

**Ok people I have chapter two here...and I am on someone's favorites AND someone's alerts! YAY me but I need reviews or I can't continue...**

_**Ben and Angela's ideas...**_

"Ok so...Where are we going? And why?" I looked over at Angela from across the seats. I still had some tears left on my face so I wiped them away.

"What is the big deal? I just wanted you to hear me play is all. I learned how to play and I didn't want to just play all by myself." I looked back at the road. Then I heard Angela's

voice speak to me from the driver's side, and she sounded sad and yet happy at the same time.

"We are going to see someone who may be able to do something about this...about your talents and the feelings you not only emit from ourself but also provoke in others just by singing."

I sighed. '_Why me?'_ I thought. '_How come Edward couldn't see my talents and be amazed? Why didn't he stay?'_ I could feel it, the feeling of being unable to breathe, of my heart being ripped out slowly from the inside.

I tried not to think about him anymore, about the feelings he brought, but it was too late.

"Ang...Angela...y-you need t-to p-pull over f-for a s-second please.." I fought the tears I knew were coming, I tried so hard to make them go away. When Angela looked over at me and saw my face

and how my arms were wrapped around me so tightly, she pulled over and put her arm around me. That was the breaking point, the last straw. I started crying, and screaming like never before. I had bottled up my feelings for so long, only crying now and then, that it was an explosion when I finally let it all out. I felt like I was already dead, or dying. I WANTED to die...what could I do?

Eventually Angela was able to calm me down enough for me to explain everything to her, as she just thought that the Cullens had moved. And when she couldn't understand why and how he had hurt me so badly, I accidentally told her about the vampiric secrets I had. I didn't mean to...

"So you told me all this because? I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone?' She looked at me as I dried my eyes.

"I told you because I felt like you could and would keep the secret, and it also just slipped out. Look let's just go back to my house and we can talk about it there." Angela nodded and started up the car again. But she didn't turn around. Where was she going even after I told her everything?

"um...Ang...why are you not turning around? I thought we were going back to my house to talk?" I looked questioningly at her. She show anything on her face as she said " I am taking you to Ben's place so he can hear you sing and he is gonna help us make a cd for you to let all your frusterations out on, and to get famous from."

I jumped in my seat. "No! No I refuse I don't wanna be famous! I don't care nothing about my frusterations! I just wanna be left alone, the way he left me!" At that she turned sharply in her seat and said " No he didn't. You were NEVER alone I was and am ALWAYS here for you." I noticed she had stopped the car, and looked out the window to see Ben coming out of his front door towards us. "And I don't want you to forget that. I want you to be famous. I want you to feel wanted and special again.and either way I want you to sing and play the piano again. It was beautiful what you did and I want for you to do it again. Please, then, for me? Here he comes just go with it ok?" She got out of the car and ran up to Ben, hugging him quickly so I wouldn't feel sad again. I got out too, feeling open and without anything to cover my face. (A/N I can't think of the word for this right now..maybe I will fix it later.)

"What brings you two here? I wasn't expecting you guys." "Well Ben, there is something I want you and your father to hear...I think it can help solve your problem."

**OK I know it is short but deal I have somewhat of a writers block...I will update quite soon though ok? But ONLY if I get some reviews. BYE!!:D**


	3. A Singer, A Pianist, And A What?

**Ok so this the next chapter in the story...hopefully you guys like it! Also sorry but this and maybe the next chapter there is a lot of jumping around timewise...**

"So you want me to help Bella become famous? She doesn't seem like she wants to really have all that attention..." He broke off, looking over at me. I obviously didn't look all to ready to do anything but take a nap. I sighed, hoping he wouldn't agree...until Angela spoke up and made quite the point... "Whether or not she is ready, she needs it. She needs to feel SOMETHING other than sadness and pain and neglect. Plus, Bella, you may be able to use your fame to find them...to find him." I jumped at that.

"I couldn't do that Ang...it isn't right to bother someone who hates you with all his being." She looked surprised. "Hates you? Bella I don't think he hates you, the day he left I saw a glimpse of him and he looked broken, like he had lost someone very dear to him..." she stopped, and looked at Ben. "Ben this is very important. We HAVE to help her!"

Ben looked at her, so lovingly it hurt, then at me, and I could see that I was NOT getting out of this. I could also see that they WERE only trying to help. I sighed again.

"Fine fine if it gets you off my back then I will do it. But I still say it isn't nice to stalk them." Angela laughed. "Who said anything about stalking? I mean if you and them just happen to be in the same place, then, I don't know maybe it is coincidence!" She smiled. "Don't worry Bella, you will do great. Now, what should we do first?"

**Almost Two Years Later...**

"Yes I know Angela I am in makeup now...yes I am sure I don't need any more help. _'See where your help got me...now I have to go in front of a whole bunch of people!'_ Yes ok, bye Ang!" I closed the cell phone fast so I wouldn't have to prolong the makeup girl from doing her job. "Sorry, Lacey, didn't mean to keep you waiting."' She began on my eyes while saying, "It's ok. You are definitely much nicer than many others I have done makeup for...and plus I know that you had no choice but to answer the phone. Um...Bella, I mean Ms. Swan...um...could you sign something for me? I really like your singing and the way you play..." She spoke real fast, but I understood her just fine. "Yes Lacey you can have an autograph...and my cell number if you ever want to hang out or you need anything. Ok?" I smiled up at her. By the time she was through screaming and jumping for joy, my makeup was all done and I was ready to go. I gave her what I promised and hugged her on my way out. I made my way out to the back of the stage, ready to sing and make what I thought was a fool of myself.

Next thing I know I am in front of what looked like a stadium of people, singing my heart and soul out and putting my emotions into my piano. After that there was a loud roar and screams and cheers of "Encore! Encore!"

But I was NOT about to go back out there, plus I had a movie audition to go to.

**A Month And A Half Later...**

"Bella! Bella good news!" Angela ran into my room, big grin on her face. "You DID it! You got the role in the movie! And there is more, but I will wait until the perfect time to tell you!" That of course sparked my interest, and I wanted to know more, but no matter how much I insisted she wouldn't budge. We went out that night for a celebration dinner, and left the next morning to begin filming for the movie, but of course the place we were to start filming in brought back memories...we were to film in Alaska...where it is dark almost more than it is sunny, where me and him were gonna go when high school was finished. (A/N just go with it I am taking some things from the rest of New Moon and Eclipse) We were going to attend school there, only he didn't know that yet, as I hadn't told him my idea for it yet. Now, of course it was too late, but it still brought back memories and thoughts I didn't want. So, I distracted myself by practicing my singing and my acting role. I had gotten the lead role, and I wasn't completely sure as to what I was supposed to be doing...

**Ok I know it was short but deal, I have time constraints you know, and not many reviewed so I didn't feel like anyone really wanted to see the rest...well remember R&R!! I will update again soon, even if no one likes it:D**


	4. The Other Good News

**Alright! Two chapters in one day, new record for me! Anyway...here it is:D Oh and that song in the first chapter was Your Song by Elton John, I actually used it from Moulin Rouge but hey just thought you all should know! Thank you for those that reminded me!**

As we landed in Alaska, I looked outside to find it was really very beautiful, and really snowy. (A/N of course!!) The way the pale snow sparkled reminded me of his skin and the way THAT sparkled...and the pain began.

The pain in my chest like someone shot me with a bazooka gun and I was still breathing. Only I wasn't breathing, I couldn't it hurt too much and I started seeing lights in front of my eyes...

When I woke up I was lying in a bed in a small room. I sat up, looking around, wondering what happened. As I got up to leave I remembered the pain and the lights, and shuddered. _'I must have fainted or something,'_ I thought to myself. "Oh!" I said softly as I bumped into someone sitting right outside the room. "Sorry. How are you feeling?" Angela got up and felt my forehead while she checked my eyes.

"Well you seem to be better, the fever is definitely gone. What happened?" She led me into a little kitchenette and sat me down. "I will cook you something so you can have something in your stomach, so we can meet your cast members tonight."

I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at her. "What did you say?" She turned, bringing me a little bowl of cereal. As she placed it on the table she said, "We are meeting your other cast members tonight. Now sit and eat so we can get situated and possibly find something to wear." I sat and tried to rid myself of the little flutters of excitement in my belly.

**We meet again...**

Ok so now we are all caught up. I needed to let go of some feelings and I did, and that set the wheels in motion to get me where I am now. I sure hope this movie thing isn't a bust cause I want to FEEL again. It was all his fault. Oh yeah and for those of you who are wondering, I AM still on tour but it was cut in half, a couple of concerts in the beginning of the year and a couple at the end. But don't worry I sing while in the movie anyway...:D Ok I better get back to the story, or I may never finish it!

"I can't believe it took 3 hours to find something to wear just to meet some cast members...and I can't believe I have to SING for them too!" I exclaimed. "Why would you do this to me, Ang? You know I have stage fright...not that it matters cause you still have me on tour!!" I sighed. _'That was getting to be a bad habit,'_ I mused quietly.

"Well you see, I wanted to show you off...and maybe there will be a cute guy or somthing to keep you from...getting in a bad mood. Oh, I forgot to tell you the other good news from earlier," she said. What she said next made my blood freeze.

"You see...I know that the Cullens are gonna be here...somoe of them are acting and some are just helping out. Please don't be mad!" It wasn't just what she said, or the fact that she hid it from me, that was so bad. It was the fact that as she pleaded with me not to be angry, we had walked onto the set and there they were, with Alice just staring at me.

I tried to turn around and walk away, I really did. But then I saw him. He had stopped and looked at Alice curiously before turning to see what had her attention. When he saw me he stopped and a mixture of emotions crossed his angelic features. That was it. Time to go. I turned quickly away and walked right out just as the producer and my manager both said my name, "Bella!!"

As I walked back to the little trailer that was to be mine and Angela's, I tried hard not to cry. At one point Angela tried to grab me and pull me back, but I turned and just looked at her. In the backround I could see Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme a little farther behind. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't...I slapped her. "Why?!" I screamed. "Why?! When you KNOW they can't STAND me? When I SAID to not look for them, to just LEAVE THEM ALONE just like they wanted?" I knew they could hear me, as they had stopped to just stare. Angela put a hand up to her cheek as tears started running down her face. "I-I'm sorry Bella...I thought it would make you happy. I thought you could if nothing else get some closure!" She closed her eyes andher face got red. It was at this point I noticed not only was she said and hurt by what I had said, and done, but she was angry. REAL angry. "I THOUGHT THAT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU THAT MAYBE IF YOU COULD CONFRONT HIM YOU COULD BE HAPPY AND SANE! ALL YOU HAVE BEEN SINCE HE LEFT IS AN EMPTY SHELL!" she stopped, realizing that they could hear her, forgetting that even if she whispered they would hear her.

"So he left you, Bella. You need to get over it and over him. When Charlie died you didn't shed a tear. When you were ridiculed by eveyone in school you didn't get angry, didn't cry. When that fire burned down your house and you lost EVERYTHING, you had not a care in the world. You are SICK and I wanted to make you BETTER! If you can't accept that then I will leave!" She then ran, ran all the way to the little trailer behind me.I wobbled a bit on my feet, then looked to see Edward staring at me with such a look of love and pity that I was sickened, sickened to the very core of my being. _'He doesn't love me, doesn't even care. Why would he feel love or pity? Angela was right, I WAS sick, so sick I had imagined feelings in his eyes that he didn't even feel!'_

"Oooh!" I said as I dropped to my knees. "Angela...I'm sorry..." Try as I might, I started bawling, not caring who say or what they had to say. So what if Edward was watching? Him and all the other Cullens didn't care...even as Alice came to me and tried to wrap her arms around me I knew. I shrugged her off with, "What do YOU care? Just go away like LAST time!" I didn't care that maybe I had hurt her. I got up and walked into the woods. I walked blindly for hours, hoping that no one followed me but not really caring. Eventually I fell, surprisingly for the first time in who knows how long. I just stayed there, like when he left me before. That's when I heard it, and felt the pain.

**Ok folks another cliffhanger! Deal with it! :D you know the drill, Read and review if you liked it! No flames please...**


	5. The Mysterious Woman

**Ok so long time no write...I know I know...Ok so here goes with another chapter!**

**I never knew...that I could feel like this**

There was a low growling sound...and the sound of a small animal screaming. I sat up and turned, wondering what it was but not really caring...until I saw him.

"Jasper, is that you? What are you doing here? Was that you that made that-!" He cut me off as he lunged for my throat. I tried to run, to find some way to get away... Then I felt it...the pain. Jasper ad caught me, and was going to drain me dry, and I would never again get to see Edward's face or hear Angela's laugh as her and Ben tried to dance together. I would never again LIVE, and yet I didn't feel too sad about it, not that I had time to feel sad...

**Four Days Later**

"Edward! I need to speak with you it's important!" Angela pulled him aside. "It's been two weeks and I haven't seen or heard from Bella, and I don't know what to do! I am SO worried about her! Please Edward you have to help me!"

Edward led Angela to a more private setting and stated to talk, really fast. Almost too fast for her to hear: "Ang I know part of what happened to her, though I know not where she is at this point. Don't freak out but Jasper got ahold of her while he was hunting. I caught him with her and I pulled him off, and she was still conscious. I helped Alice bring him far enough away that he no longer felt the need to feed upon her, and when I ran back to the place where I left her, I saw she was missing. it looked like she had crawled or been carried away, and there was no sign of her anywhere..I searched all over and could find nothing but her scent, although it smelled different." When he was done, he had tears in his eyes that he could never cry. He took her hand and said "Please I need YOUR help. We MUST find her!"

She just nodded, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her chest. "I hope we find her soon, I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Please, take me to where you left her!"

**A Day Ago**

The water felt so good again my skin, and I didn't feel any pain...where was I? And what had happened to me? _' Wasn't Jasper just having lunch on me?' _I tried to speak, but my mouth refused to open. Rather, it felt like I didn't HAVE a mouth. I lifted my hand up to feel along my face...I DIDN'T have a mouth...why? I felt faint like I might drown if I didn't breathe...what was going on here? Then I saw light, and I swam up to it. It felt natural, like I had been in water my whole life...My head broke the surface of the water and I looked out and around me. I was in a large body of water, probably in a lake or and ocean. I saw something like a beach and swam toward it, not realizing until I was almost there that my mouth had reappeared and I was inhaling water. As I got closer to the piece of land I noticed it looked familiar, and then I saw the blood. So much blood, like something horrible had just been torn up and had bled to death. The blood went all the way down the little jag of land ending at the water. I went closer, curious, when the smell hit me like a tidal wave. Oh but it smelled so GOOD. I wanted some, had to have some. I left the water and went to where the blood was thickest, the smell the strongest. Not caring who saw I touched the blood and tasted it. Oh and I could NOT describe the taste, but it was wonderful. I started to run, and I kept running until I found a couple of deer and I went insane. I couldn't help it, I just had to have MORE. I attacked them all, drained them and then I stopped. I thought about what I had just done. _' What was that all about? How was I able to do that? Does this mean I am a...vampire?'_ I gasped and fainted on the spot.

**A Day Later**

"Ok here we go, thank you Ang for giving up something to smell by." Edward looked at her, and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Now you go back, and we will look for her." Angela nodded , and began the trek back to the little trailer. They waited ten minutes, then they took the articles of clothing she had given them and started running in all directions.

After an hour, Edward yelled out and they heard him and all ran toward where he was. And there he was, with her unconscious body wrapped in his arms. He looked confused, and quite shaken. "She smells different." he said in a shaky voice. "And she doesn't look hurt...do you think she may have changed?"

"No, at least, not in the way you all seem to take it." A mysterious, but soft and pleasant voice said from behind them all. They turned, and saw a magnificent creature on the sand.

"Who are you, and what are you? And what do you know about Bella?!" Edward said loudly. The woman covered her ears, and hummed a little. She then put her hands down and spoke, and no one said a word, as they wanted to understand her clearly.

"I am none of your concern, and therefore you need not know of what or who I am. As for HER, however, you must know alot to know some of what she is going through.. She IS half vampire, and now she is half of something else, something extraordinary. She was attcked the other day, by that one," And she pointed to Jasper, " And was almost in death before I found her. I knew what he was, andknew what she would become, so I gave her some of my blood. To be honest, she almost killed me when her vampire senses kicked in. Now I am here to take her back into the ocean with me, where she belongs. I am surprised she has lasted this long on land without needing at least a little water..." She stopped, and seemed to ponder something that had just come to her. "Or how about she stays with you, until she can no longer handle it? I mean SURELY she would want to stay with you all, who love her and care for her so much that you would stay by her side NO MATTER WHAT." She smiled as a look of pain came into everyone's eyes.

"That is what I thought. She walked over to Bella and picked her up. As she led her away, the others began to follow, not wanting to lose her now that they had finally found her, and could beg for forgiveness. But when they got to the waterfront, they saw no sign of her OR that strange woman. Edward finally broke down, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and falling to his knees. "What am I going to do without her?"

**OK I know it's been awhile since I updated. SUMIMASEN! But I got tired of writing and so I know it is probably shorter due to that fact. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and added me to your alerts and favorites! Review again! There will be CAKE for you ALL!:D**


	6. Green Eyes!

**Well it has definitely been a long time since I updated...sorry folks but I got a lot going on right now...ok so on with the story! Oh by the way I unfortunately DON'T own Stephenie Meyers' characters...but I DO own mine!**

I awoke to a beautiful sight : the ocean at sunset and oh all I could think was how it would be better if I could show this to Edward. _'I wonder where he is and where I am...' _I sat straight up at that thought._ 'Wait didn't I see him? He was...somewhere...and I was with Angela? Oh but if only I could remember...'_ As I tried harder to think, a sound presented itself to my ears; someone was walking toward me. I turned to see beautiful woman wearing nothing but a skirt with a slit up both sides of the leg, showing long lean legs. She was wearing a strange anklet that looked oddly familiar...I looked up to see beautiful green orbs staring at me from inside almond shaped eyes on a beautiful tanned face. Her long brown hair flowed past her hips and covered her breasts...which was a relief as I REALLY didn't want to see them. She spoke to me then, in a wonderfully soft Irish lilt:

"I see that you are awake. How are you feeling, dear Bella?" She sat down next to me and touched my face. "It seems you don't know what is going on, do you have ANY memories of the last few days?"

"No...who are you? And where am I? I should be home...in Forks with my family and friends..." I looked at her questioningly, and saw a look in her eyes that made me uneasy. I tried not to stare for long though, as I had learned that it was rude when I was younger. _'But where is Edward? And Charlie, and why am I here?'_ I looked down at the feeling of something touching me, and the woman's hand had grasped mine with a firm but gentle grip.

"You will learn all of this soon enough...for now, just put this on and have no worries. You only need know that you are my child now and that I saved you from death and abandonement." she let go of my hand and there was an anklet just like hers...not knowing what I was doing and unable to stop myself, I clasped the chain around my ankle. I then remember only one thing before the darkness came...quiet but spiteful laughter. I managed to get out one word : "Edward!"

**Two Days Later...**

"Edward I think it is time you told Bella's friend what is going on, or at least that Bella won't be coming back again. The poor thing has been so worried that she hasn't eaten in days!" Alice said nervously. For the last few days Edward had been angry, and had taken it out on everyone else. "Fine Alice since you want to harp so much I will tell her...I will ruin her life as well." He sighed and left the room. Edward headed for the main building where he had first seen Bella since he left her, which is where he thought he may find Angela. When he got there he found the rest of his family, excluding Alice, getting ready for the first scene in the movie that they were supposed to be in. As he looked in shock at the fact that they went on like as if nothing had happened he spotted Angela in a chair facing away from everyone, and could see her shoulders were shaking slightly. He walked over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder just to have her jump up and whip around with big watery eyes looking at him with a mixture of sadness and worry. "Did you find her? Is she alright? What has happened to her? Please tell me!' She shook his shoulders, hoping for an answer that would make her feel better, and not feel like she had betrayed Bella. But as she looked into his eyes she knew.

"Bella isn't coming back, is she?" She dropped her arms to her sides and looked down. Edward helped her sit again as she started sobbing quietly to herself. "No Angela. She isn't. I am so sor-" He was then interrupted by a voice so familiar that he thought maybe he was hearing things. He turned around to see HER. She was talking to a director about her role and apologizing for the way she had acted almost a week before.

**A Few minutes Earlier...**

I walked into the building where this all started...where I had started the wheels in motion to the biggest thing to happen to me or anyone ever. I looked, and saw the betrayer talking to Angela while she looked up at him with worry. Was she worried about me? Then she started crying and sat down as he tried to say something to her, probably to make her feel better. I walked over to the director and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and began explaining what had happened, and where I had been. As I finished my explanation and my promise not to do anything of the sort again I looked back over at the betrayer and Angea and saw disbelief color their faces. I decided now would be a good time to walk over to Angela and rescue her from HIM befre he did something to her, and she looked about to faint. I wasn't gonna let THAT happen, not with HIM around where he could hurt her.

As I reached the spot where she could hear me and I could grap her if need be, HE suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I stood still as stone waiting for him to finish. When he noticed I wasn't hugging him back he pulled away only to see the hatred I had for him in my eyes. I looked away from him to Angela and spoke. "Come on Ang let's go somewhere. We need to talk, and clear some things up. I also need your help on memorizing my lines." She looked up and took my hand, and we exited the building. As soon as we got to the little trailer she screamed, "Bella! OH YOU ARE ALIVE I AM SO GLAD! Please don't ever do that to me AGAIN! I was so scared and I was so sorry that we fought I didn't know what to do you were gone and it was all my fault and-," I stopped her at that. "It wasn't your fault Ang, it was the betrayer's fault. Now let me explain some things because I am unable to do things I could do before. And please, feel free to cry if you need." I said because she had unshed tears in her eyes. "Bella!" She wailed and hugged me tight, "I am so happy! And I hope that you explain to me why your eyes are green...cause I sure would like to know how to change MY eye color!" I laughed, it would figure she would say something like that even in the midst of crying. I started at the beginning and told her about Manella and how I came to have green eyes...

**OK so it wasn't my best work but gimme a break I have writers block and the flu. I will update soon though, and thank you all my lovelies who reviewed last time. R&R and you may get ICE CREAM!**


	7. No AirNever Love Again

**Yeah yeah I KNOW...I haven't updated...I also haven't got any reviews as of late so THERE! I also updated my other fanfic, Amnesia, ater more than two years. LOL Be lucky I don't do that here! Obviously I do NOT own Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters but I DO own mine! Please enjoy but I DO have a little writers block. By the way, the song is No Air by Jordin Sparks...I LOVE the song so if you don't then deal with it! Just kidding but at least give it a chance.**

"So...you can't get wet in front of people then? And what about this 'Manella'? I think she has lied to you about many things, Bella. And how did she just happen to find you? I need to know what is going on Bella." She looked over at me, and I could see her eyes were very watery and there was alot of worry in them.

"Ang, don't worry about all that, all you need to worry about is helping with the movie. I will ask Manella some more questions but that is when I see her next. She will appear later on, when our day is over. For now let us ready ourselves for acting! I think this will be so fun, thank you for bringing me here!" I hugged Angela as hard as I could without hurting her, then walked over to the door of the trailer and turned. "Are you coming Ang?" _'You have a point there Ang, some of the things she told me are off...I will definitely ask her when I see her...'_

Angela stood and walked out the little door with me, and we headed toward the building where the betrayer probably was.

**A few hours later...**

"Alright so...you want me to sing in this scene right?" I asked the director, flashing him a small smile that I knew would dazzle him. He looked startled, then pulled himself together long enough to say "Yes, Ms. Swan, I do. You have to sing to the main actor, in this case you are singing to..." He looked at his clipboard, "Mr. Cullen. His name is Jack Hughette, and you are madly in love with him but he doesn't have a clue. At the talent agency, you sing a song for him, without realizing he is there, although he still has no idea who the song is about. Just sing like you really are crazy about Mr. Cullen here and you should do fine alright?"

I looked at HIM, the betrayer, Edward, and I laughed to myself. Like that would ever again happen. He would be disposed of soon enough anyway...

I readied myself for the scene I was to play, as Marianne Clemins. Just as I was ready, and as the director said to start, I looked into Edwards eyes and saw such sorrow that I was shaken to the bone. I shut my eyes tight, thinking, '_NO no I will not think like that he is NOT sad without me it is his OWN fault, I have to do this I have to play this girl I HAVE to pretend to be in love with him, no not with him but with his character, Jack. YES!'_

I began singing, pushing myself into the role, into the persona of Marianne. I got lost in the feelings then, and don't remember much until later...

Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air

If I should die before I wake it's cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

I'm here alone didn't want to leave, my heart won't move it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can get you to understand

But how, do you expect me, to live alone with justme

Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, can't live can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there, it's no air no air

Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gonna be without me, if you ain't here I just can't breathe, it's no air no air

No air air, no air air, no air air, no air air

I walked, I jumped, I ran, I flew, right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside, you took my breathe but I survived

I don't know how but I don't even care

So how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me, cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, can't live can't breathe with no air, that's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air no air

Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gonna be without me, if you ain't here I just can't breathe

It's no air no air...

As I finished the song I felt sick, and ran through the back door to the outside, where I retched. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up into Edward's eyes and saw pity and confusion mixed with someone else I couldn't identify right then. I stood up, shaking off his hand, missing his touch already but ignoring it. Then I heard Angela, and turned.

"Are you alright Bella? What's wrong? Edward what are you doing here?" I went to her and hugged her, starting to cry unknowingly. "It hurts, Ang...what's wrong with me? Please, help me! You have to remove it, it hurts so bad. Please!" I screamed, and heard someone else say "Don't worry, baby don't worry I will help you, I will make it better." Manella appeared next to me and Angela. "Let me have her, I will give her what she needs." I feel Angela start to hold me tighter, asking Manella why she couldn't help me instead but then Manella snaps her fingers and I am in her arms. The last thing I feel and hear are her words to HIM as she slaps him hard. "Don't ever touch her again, do you understand me? You will never help her and she will never know true love again! And if you try to help her in any way you will not know the full consequences of your actions but that you will never see her again!" She continued to say something but I lost consciousness, thinking to myself, '_Why would he help me and why can I never love again? What is going...?'_

**OK so this is definitely kinda flat but I couldn't think of much and I wanted to get that song in here even though it isn't a songfic! Read and Review, and I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter please? I will give Edward-shaped cookies! And PLEASE NO FLAMES! Be nice even if you don't like it.**


End file.
